going to hogwarts
by chrisg201
Summary: Dom and Louise are best friends, growing up in the muggle world and  going to Hogwarts for the very first times. Dom is a Pureblood however, and  with different houses, friendships, and relationships, will they stay  together? Or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/BECCA'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

hey guys, did you know my good friend Rebecca is writing this story from Louise point of view? Go check out the other side of the story at .net/u/2386990/LouiseCrissRichter

I sat back on my sofa and watched her, her lapis lazuli eyes reflecting the many shades of red coming from the fire, she had been staring into space for several minutes now. Louise Grubbly-Plank, one of my oldest friends.

"Louise…Louise…Lou," I shook her shoulder gently and she jumped slightly, coming out of her dazed state. "huh?" she mumbled, looking up at me "Are you alright? I lost you for a while there," my brow furrowed, she wasn't usually this distant, but then we had a lot to think about at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking," she smiled at me, pulling herself up into a sitting position, I watched her, looking for signs to tell me otherwise "If you're sure," I said, moving along the sofa so I was opposite her.

Before I go on, you need a bit of background, my name is Domovoi David Roger Cross. I'm a pureblood, part of one of the older families. I live with my mother Lylinia and my father Xidenous. I have known Louise since I was seven and we knew almost everything about each other, note that I say almost. But now we were eleven and soon we would be going to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I had heard so much about it in recent months that my excitement was almost limitless.

As usual, when thinking about hogwarts, I was once again pulled into an imagined world inside an old castle with magic and wonders around every turn. But suddenly Louise pulled me out of my fantasy

"What if they separate us?" she suddenly blurted to me

I chuckled good naturedly "wait, what?" but the same thought had been on my mind a lot as well.

"This is NOT funny! I don't want to be on my own," she growled, and I saw a real mix of frustration and fear in her eyes. I stopped chuckling and looked sombre for a minute "Look, it'll be fine. I promise, I won't leave you," then my grin slowly crept back onto my face "I fear too much for my life!"

she groaned and stood up "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow," she walked out to the hall, grabbing her shoes along the way "You know, I hate you sometimes?"

I grinned, knowing she wasn't serious "I know", she took a half herted swipe at my chest and a feigned injury "Aaahhh, I'm wounded," I cried, my grin never leaving my face

she grinned slightly "Bye!" she said, stepping outside the door, "Bye!" I called back, and grinning, slammed the door very hard.

I watched her leaving along the street, she was pretty of course, her amazing blue eyes, her smile, her laugh, but she was a girl, stuff like that was for adults. I walked over to the door leading upstairs and listened, hearing nothing I moved over the the fire and sat down in front of it.

I reached down to my feet and pulled off my socks, revealing 10 black painted toenails. I examined them, admiring my work, then I heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly pulled my socks back on. I wasn't ready for anyone to know this secret yet, not even my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/BECCA'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

hey guys, did you know my good friend Rebecca is writing this story from Louise point of view? Go check out the other side of the story at .net/u/2386990/LouiseCrissRichter

anyway, on with the story

chapter 2, Diagon alley

I seriously regretted not wearing socks today, partly because the constant rubbing was making my feet hurt, but more so because I was worried it would ruin my toenail polish,earlier in the day I had managed to do a zebra print pattern on them of which I was very proud, but in my haste to leave the house to get to Diagon alley I had not had time to find socks and so had just pulled my shoes on over my bare feet.

I had actually already bought most of my books, I had purchased them they day the book lists came, really I had only come to meet...

"Dom! Over here!" Louise voice carried over the hubbub of voices to me and I quickly walked to her side, the exhilaration was obvious on her features as she took it her surroundings, "this is brilliant" she said when I was close enough to hear. I knew what she meant, my first trip to Diagon alley had been like this as well. As I looked around, I noticed a small shop that had recently opened, the sign above the door read "The casual wizard's shop", intrigued I walked in, with Louise following behind me. Inside was a huge assortment of clothes, all of them obviously wizards wear, but all of them much more muggle looking in design, there were racks of dragon hide jeans, trainers with fire flys in them, shirts that could change to any colour or pattern in the blink of an eye, and much, much more.

Louise and I separated, her going to look in the ladies section and me going into the trainers area, I looked down at my rather baggy shoes and thought that I might treat myself to a new pair. I found a great looking pair with a feature that allowed them to become slipper with a tap of a wand and had just removed my shoe to try them on when I remembered my toenail polish and quickly shoved it back onto my foot. I wandered over to Louise "I'm just heading to the changing rooms to try these trainers on" I told her, a look of puzzlement crossed her face "why do you need to go into a changing room to try on shoes?"

I searched my brain for an excuse "I... umm... need to sit down, yes, I need to sit down to get them on properly" Louise didn't look convinced, but she ceased questioning ad I pointed out which changing cubicle I would be in and walked into it.

Quickly I changed out of my shoes, taking a few moments to check for chips in my nails, and replaced them with the slipper/shoes, after repeatedly transforming them, I removed them and replaced them in their box. Just as I had replaced the shoes in the box, the door began to open, I searched hurriedly with my eyes for my shoes but they were just out of reach.

Louise walked into the changing room "Dom do you think this skirt would suit..." she stopped, her gaze drawn to my zebra print toenails, a grin slowly spread across her face "now I see why you wanted a changing room" she said, closing the door and locking it. "I..." I tried to make an excuse but she interrupted me "I'm guessing you wouldn't want me to tell anyone about this Dom?"

"no!" I cried "don't tell, please!" her grin widened, "well then" she said evilly "I guess you wont mind getting a little dressed up" and out of her bag she pulled a pair of high heels, a skirt, a pink shirt, a bra, some bottles of nail polish and a make-up kit "oh god..." I said, fearing the worst which was about to come

within a few minutes I was dressed and made up, my finger nails painted to match my toes, a skirt coming to just bellow my knee, a bra ( stuffed with some socks that she had bought, oh the irony) upon my chest under a shirt with "pygmy puff girl" written across the bright pink fabric. After my clothing and nails were complete she left for a few moments, returning with a black wig the she dropped onto my head. I thought my torment was over, but then she applied many layers of make-up to my face. Finally the ordeal was over, she turned me round to face he mirror and whispered in my ear " meet Donna" and my jaw dropped. The Girl in the mirror was unrecognisable as me, her dark curls falling over one eye, with a few patches of the green eye-shadow that was clearly visible on the other eye showing through, her ruby red lips were neatly done and her nails were neatly painted with a zebra print pattern. Her chest jutted forward in a realistic way and her legs were steady, despite the heels she wore.

"that can't be me" I choked out, Louise grin widened "this isn't even the best part, I hope you like your new look, cause your gonna be wearing it all day" I turned sharply to her, surprisingly well balanced considering the heels on my feet "you said you would let anyone know!"

"I'm not" she assured me "you said yourself that you were unrecognisable, and even if someone does recognise you, you can just say I dared you too"

I sighed in defeat as she unlocked the door and lead me back into the busy street, trying hard not to show how much I was actually enjoying the half fear, half thrill that I was feeling, but I knew one thing for sure, it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/BECCA'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

hey guys, did you know my good friend Rebecca is writing this story from Louise point of view? Go check out the other side of the story at .net/u/2386990/LouiseCrissRichter

Chapter 3: a new perspective

It was strange at first, hearing the clicking of the high heels, my high heels, against the cobbled streets. For the first few minutes I was sure that everybody was staring at this boy who was quite obviously not a girl, but as time went on I slowly began to realise that I really did look like a girl, I was even walking like one. I cold see Louise looking confused, probably wondering why I wasn't begging her to stop the torture, but to be honest I was having fun. Before I had only painted my toenails and nobody had seen, but now I felt a sort of freedom, like the fact that I had painted toenails magnified by 100. Louise tried in vain to make me feel some sort of anxiety towards my predicament, making us walk past every reflective surface humanly possible, periodically making us stop so she could touch up my make-up, pulling me through every girly shop diagon alley had to offer. But I was on a high that seemed unstoppable.

I stopped suddenly, seeing the girl whom Louise had just accidentally bumped into, and for the first time since becoming Donna I felt extremely self conscious. It was Lily potter, harry potter's daughter.

"watch where you're going" said Louise in a tone that clearly showed that she had no idea who she was dealing with, lily flicked back her fiery red hair and said "oh yeah, like it's my fault". Louise grinned slightly "let's just agree that it was both our faults" she stuck out her hand to shake "I'm Louise, Louise Grubbly-Plank" Lily took Louise's hand and shook "I'm Lily, Lily Potter".

Louise seemed to freeze suddenly, finally realising who she was talking to, but seemed to regain her composure immediately "and this" Louise said, gesturing at me "is donna". I could have kiled her right there and then. Lily looked at me, then at Louise mischievous grin, then back to me and comprehension dawned on her face as a smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Donna? That's a nice name" Lily said "and I love your make-up, who did it for you?" her tone dripped with hardly disguised glee as both girls grinned at my predicament.

To my credit I stayed calm and collected "Louise here is my make-up girl" I said, realising that I had put on a convincing female voice with little effort on my part "I quite honestly don't know what I would do without her" Louise grinned, I'm not sure if it was because I was playing along or because of the compliment, but us 3 'girls' spent the next few minutes wandering around and having a laugh. The real girls sometimes walked just ahead of me, and judging by the fact that they were looking backwards a lot I guessed they were talking about me. But I was glad I heard Louise say "he lost a bet" and not "I caught him with painted toenails"

Finally it was time to go, and after Louise and Lily had exchanged contact information Louise and I headed back to where we had greed to meet our parents.

"you seem awfully calm about your parent's seeing you" Louise said as we walked. I suddenly realised what she meant, I had been wearing 'Donna's' outfit for so long I had completely forgotten about it, but it was too late now, our parents were now in view

"Louise, where's Dom?" my mother asked "and who is your friend". I shuddered, not even my own mother recognised me. Louise grinned wickedly "Dom's right here Mrs. cross" and she gestured at me. My mother stared, my father stared, Louise's parents stared and then everybody started asking the whys and hows.

After much talking and complimenting of the job Louise had done on my make-up and nails it was time to go. Louise and I said goodbye and walked off, but then Louise suddenly called "Donna!" I turned "You can keep the outfit if you want" she said, grinning wickedly

even though I was trying hard not to show how much I enjoyed this experience, the moment she said that I could quite honestly have kissed her. But I also wanted to kiss her for another reason, and this one had nothing to do with my outfit, a reason that even I did not understand yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/BECCA's CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

Chapter Four: Arrival at Hogwarts

It was Finally time, the day I arrived at Hogwarts had come, the school I had dreamt of, the famous site where the the dark lord had fought Harry and been vanquished. Louise was practically vibrating with excitement beside me and a placed a calming hand on her shoulder. But inside I too was buzzing with the kind of excitement that only a once in a lifetime moment can give.

"DOM, THIS IS SO EXCITING! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT! WE'RE FINALLY HERE! AFTER ALL THE STORIES! THIS IS A HISTORICAL FAMOUS PLACE, AND THE RELATIVES OF THOSE FAMOUS PEOPLE PROBABLY WALK THIS SCHOOL! THIS IS AMAZING! AMAZING! WHY ARE YOU NOT EXCITED? COME ON, THIS IS BETTER THAN I DREAMED IT WOULD BE! AAAAAHHHHHHH! I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE! WHAT IF WE'RE NOT PUT IN THE SAME HOUSE, I WOULD ABSOLUTELY DIE! BUT WHAT AN HONOUR TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, LIKE THE TRIO WERE! OH MY, I HEARD MR POTTER TOLD THE HAT WHOSE HOUSE HE WANTED TO BE IN, AND THE HAT AGREED! MAYBE IF WE BOTH DID THAT IT WOULD WORK! THAT WOULD BE BRILLIANT, OH I'D HATE FOR US TO BE APART. I MEAN GRYFFINDOR IS THE BEST…..AND WHAT THE HELL IS A HUFFLEPUFF? OH, BY THE WAY, DID YOU GET MY TEXT?" Louise ranted gleefully.

I pulled her to a stop. "Lou, calm down, okay. Yes I did. And hufflepuffs are supposed to be excellent finders."

Louise pouted. "Well, you didn't text me back. And I don't want to be a finder!"

I leaned in, wrapping My gangly arms around her in an awkward hug. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Without thinking, our hands gripped the others to give us confidence as we stood closely, striding into the hall and into the sea of First Years. Many names came and went before it was Louise' turn.

"Louise Grubbly-Plank." Headmistress Mcgonagall called and Louise set off, her feet moving slowly and deliberately, as if making sure she didn't fall. The hat was lowered onto her head and her eyes clenched with concentration. Her fingers were crossed and I could swear I could see her lips moving in a silent prayer. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat's call rang out across the hall and Louise' eyes shot open, she girnned with happiness and almost skipped towards the seat the lily potter had saved for her.

It was then that my name, the last one on the list, was called. I stepped up, excitement tingling from the top of my head to the tips of my toes (the toenails polish of which was today enchanted by me to change colour to represent whichever house I was placed into as a private celebration. I stepped and and the hat was placed onto my head. I tried to stay calm and keep my mind clear except for one thought. "put me with Louise". But still I heard the whispering of the hat in my ear. "hmmm, a lot of little secrets in here, haven't you Dmovoi or should I say Donna? Don't worry, I wont breath a word about it. Unfortunately, touching as you show of loyalty and affection to miss Grabbly-Plank is, I have to say" there was a long pause "SLYTHERIN" My eyes shot open and I felt my face fall. Dejectedly I walked over to the slytherin table, turning in time to see Louise running from the room, tears in her eyes. I sat, feeling my stomach sinking towards my silver and green toenails.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/BECCA's CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING**

Chapter 5: reconciliation

I tried to speak to louise a week after the sorting, then a month after. I finally had to accept that she wouldn't talk to me, I was a slytherin and she was a gryffindor. That's just the way it was. But of course I did have other things on my mind.

I had made an early friendship with the house elves of hogwarts, finding the entrance to the kitchens had been easy and getting them to heed my strange request easier still. It was because of this that every night a freshly laundered hufflepuff girls uniform would appear in the secret compartment of my truck, next to my makeup kit and nail polishes.

My dorm was ok I guess, but the people in it were less so. Everybody had seen how I had been with louise or "that dirty little gryffindor halfblood" as she was known to the people in my dorm. I was often beaten up as a 'blood traitor' or a 'mud lover'. It was a sweet relif to escape from it all as donna.

I did spent several weekends as Donna, I had decided to use the name given to me by louise, and kept trying to find louise whenever I wasn't dressed as donna. But a month later I saw her, having an argument with a few slytherins in my year.

I walked over to her, my smile fading as I heard what was being said. "so you dirty little halfblood" said Alexander Rosen, one of the boys in my dorm "how does it feel to only be half as good as we purebloods?" "I don't know" replied Louise "how does it feel to have half as many brain cells as the average garden gnome?" I grinned at that as I walked up to them and they all looked round.

Alexander turned back to louise "tell me, how does it feel to know that you're a filthy, impure, dirty stain on the good name of magic" even his friends gasped at that one. "leave her alone!" I said, grabbing his shoulder. Louise gave me a look of appreciation but then my view of her was blacked by Alexander. "you got a problem Cross?" he asked and I knew there was only one answer I could giv without getting an even more severe beating later "no Alexander" I said, and slowly backed off. Looking up, I saw that Louise' face now bore a look of disgust at my apparent cowardice. Once I had gone round the corner I stood and waited until I heard their footsteps coming a few moments later. Alexander rounded the corner and immediately slammed a fist into my gut, causing my to fall to the ground in pain "how dare you tell me what to do mud lover" he bellowed at me, kicking me in the ribs to emphasise his point. He beckoned to his friends and they proceeded to land kick after kick on my fallen body as Alexander walked away, calling to me as he did so " I would beat you up myself cross, but I wouldn't want to dirty my boots, you've wasted enough of my time already. And then he and his goons were gone.

That weekend I grabbed my makeup kit and girls uniform, and went to the small secret passageway where I always made the change into Donna. Nobody came into the passage anymore because most of it was collapsed, but as a hiding place it was perfect. I pulled on the layers of girls clothes, relaxing as I felt the strange sense of freedom that always came when I changed into Donna, and began to apply my makeup. I applied foundation first, today going for a pale one that wasn't much lighter than my own pale skin, then applied red lipstick to my lips. Next I applied eye shadow and eyeliner. I decided to try my purple eye shadow and I must say that I thought it looked good. Then I painted my fingernails a dark green colour and painted my toenails to match. Once they were dry I slipped my bare feet into a pair of black, open-toed high heels and pulled on a black wig. I was growing my hair already, but it was not yet long enough to pass as a girl's hair. Then I began the search for Louise.

This was crazy I knew, she would most likely recognise me immediately, but then I remembered how many times I had passed my friend before while dressed as Donna and my anxiety left me, she wouldn't recognise me. I was sure of it.

I found Louise outside in the grounds, sitting beneath a tree next to the lake, she had kicked off her shoes and was dipping her feet into the cool waters. I walked over to her, smiling. "hi…" said Louise, noticing me for the first time "I don't think we've met, I'm Louise" "I know" I replied, slipping easily into my female voice "Dom told me to look for you" her friendly smile turned to a scowl "oh him." She said, her eyes to the ground "what does he want?" "he told me to tell you that he is sorry" I said "he told me to tell you that he really wanted to help you, but alexander and his friends are always at his throat, literally" Louise turned to me then, her eyes wide "what? What do you mean" she demanded of me. "every body saw that you and him were friends when you held hands and hugged outside the great hall before the sorting" I explained " and for the first few nights he always muttered about being with you, and hating being in slytherin. All the other boys in his dorm got tired of it, they always beat him up for being a blood traitor, or a mud lover, or something equally as racist." I sighed, looking at Louise I suddenly saw real pity in her eyes. "did you notice how they boys all followed him after he had gone instead of bullying you" I continued, she nodded, realisation and horror seeping into her features " he was just around the corner, they beat him black and blue for defending you" I said, and saw tears well up in her amazing blue eyes. "I didn't… I never meant him too…" she began " oh god, the look I gave him, he must hate me" "no!" I said quickly " he is happy that he helped you, he would have done anything to stop them." I saw her smile slightly through her tears and I smiled too. "when you see dom, tell him…" she began "tell him I'm sorry." "I will" I assured her "don't worry" I stood up, brushing my skirt off, "I need to go" I said "don't worry, I'll tell dom what you said" and with that I began to walk away. "wait!" Louise called and I turned "I never caght your name" she shouted. "Donna!" I replied and waved. As I waved my sleeve fell slightly, revealing a bruise where one of Alexander's thugs had kicked me. Louise' eyes went from the bruise, to my emerald eyes and back to the bruise again. I saw suspicion cross her face and hurried away before she figured out who I was.

I spent the rest of the day as myself, leaving Donna's things in my trunk and laying on my bed, pondering whether Louise had made the connection and realised who she had been talking to. No, I concluded, she couldn't have. But I wasn't sure.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN DOMOVOI AND LOUISE, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS OF MY OWN/BECCA'S CREATION. ANY OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF J K ROWLING

Chapter 6

I spent the night after Donna's meeting with Louise panicking. I kept expecting the accusation to come, I was paranoid that I would slip up some point and leave some of my makeup on, or get caught as Donna and have my secret exposed before the whole school. Eventually sleep overcame me, and dreams of Donna and Louise meeting ran continuously through my mind.

Waking the next morning to a searing pain in my arm, I was unsurprised to find a sizeable burn mark on my upper arm, no doubt a reminder of how blood traitors are treated in Slytherin. Sighing I got up, glad to find the dorm empty and began to pull on my clothes. Just before I put my socks on I tapped each of my toenails with my wand, revealing the now slightly chipped Dark blue nail polish I had hidden the night before. With my nails fixed I finished getting dressed and headed down to breakfast.

The great hall was as hectic and noisy as ever, I caught sight of Louise heading towards our table and quickly looked away, all of my worries clouding my mind once more. My mental crisis was broken very suddenly when I heard Louise say Do you know a girl from slytherin called Donna?

My heart skipped several beats and I turned, seeing her talking to Matilda. I thought hard about whether she had ever seen me as Donna but my panic was short lived, Matilda had replied in the negative and Louise had walked away, However I couldn't help feeling that something was going to go very wrong. 


End file.
